Souls Quest
by Dark Skittles
Summary: A lost souls quest for her stolen body will drag a certain reluctant hanyou into the troubled world of an innocent girl, but what happens when he starts falling for this ghost like girl? InuKag R&R please


Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha, if I did I wouldn't share him, or Sesshoumaru or Kouga or Miroku, o.o any who ON WITH THE FIC.  
  
She stared up at the sky through the trees leaves and thought to herself, how in all hells was she going to get out of this one? She had gotten herself in trouble before, but this was just to much. This time her life was in stake. She dropped one leg to dangle off the tree branch, her short brownish skirt barely coming to right below her thighs. She had worn a light jacket to keep off the cold, but strangely she was wearing flip flops which didn't make much sense.  
  
She pushed back her blue/black hair from her shining blue eyes so she could see the stars better. When she was little she used to think that the stars held all the answers, and if you just watched them for long enough they would finally get annoyed and tell you so you would leave them alone. But she was nearly eighteen now, and to much had happened in her life to rely on silly dreams. She swore, once she found that stupid bastard she was mangle him, slowly, starting with turning him into a girl. She grinned sadistically at the thought of him crying out, begging her to let him keep his manhood. Oh she was definitely going to have fun once she found him, and got her damn body back. But she was going to need help.  
  
'But how am I going to get help if no one can see me damnit?!' She thought angrily to herself. That asshole was seriously screwed up in the head, but at least she knew she had a couple more months before the spell was complete, if she didn't get her body back by then ... she shuddered at the thought. She DID NOT want to spend the rest of eternity in hell, to replace her whore of a sister, who had gotten her into this mess in the first place. Oh she was definitely going to pay. She sighed and floated slowly to the ground, passing through the tree branch which she had been floating above. She touched down and started walking, more like floating, towards the middle of town, maybe some lunatic was up right now and would be able to see her, then she could talk him into helping her, then she could get her body back and go back to her simple little life. Yea like that was going to happen, her life had never been simple, and it definitely wasn't going to change now.  
  
^_^  
  
He walked down the street glaring at anything and everything in his path, even if it was a street post or a homeless cat. He was sick of it all and he seriously felt like just punching a hole into one of the walls of the buildings on the main street, there were no witnesses around, he wouldn't get into trouble, well at least no more trouble than he was already in. So what if he beat the shit out of a jerk who deserved it, didn't mean they had to suspend him from school. Apparently a demon fighting a human was unfair odds, even if that demon happened to be only HALF demon. He shrugged continuing on his way, of course his parents had been pissed off, and started yelling at him saying he needed to control his anger better.  
  
He felt a tingle up his spine and jerked his head up, coming to a stop when he realized he was about to slam into some girl. He watched as she kept walking, acting like he wasn't even there, she seemed to be as lost in thought as he was a few minutes ago. He was waiting for the impact, and a smirk crossed his face. He was going to scare her shitless, I mean what even semi intelligent girl would be wandering the streets this late at night, especially with her face and her figure.  
  
But it never came, all he felt was a bone deep chill as she walked straight through him. Wait no that's not right, how was she able to walk through him? He whipped around seeing her continue walking as if nothing had happened and reached out to grab her shoulder, just to feel that same cold again.  
  
"Oh god it's a ghost, a freaking ghost, this is NOT making my day any better." He muttered to himself. He watched the girl stop and turn around a surprised look on her face.  
  
"You mean you can see me?" She said, holding back the eagerness in her voice, or at least trying to, he could still hear it. Though it was a little unnerving to be talking to a ghost, when he didn't believe in ghosts. Maybe he was going insane from the stress? Yea yea that had to be it.  
  
He blinked while continuing to stare at her, reaching out to touch her again to tell himself that this was real, it wasn't a dream. His hand connected with nothing once again and the girl's face split into a big smile.  
  
"You can see me you can really see me!" She said her voice filled with joy. "Which means you can help me to right? I need to get my body back, well it's a long story I'll tell you all of it later, my names Kagome what's yours?" She had gotten all that out with one breath, wait do ghosts even breathe, and was still staring at him who was staring at her with shock, mouth wide open. "If you leave your mouth open for to long flies will probably make a home in there." She said teasingly.  
  
He clamped his mouth shut and shook his head, muttering something about stress and what not. He turned and continued the way he was going before he got the shock of his life, this was definitely not his day.  
  
^_^  
  
Kagome watched the boy walk off and sighed, she was going to have to get him to understand that he wasn't going insane, while trying to get him to help her. She had a very limited time which meant that she had to do all this quickly. She glared up at the heavens, blaming whatever god was up there for this. They just had to pick someone that didn't believe in ghosts. Plus he was a demon, or a half since he had the ears, which meant that he wasn't exactly going to help her. Not many demons were very caring towards humans, without a body or not. She jogged to keep up with him and passed through his body, smiling sadistically at his shudder. She had a strange thing with doing that to the living, she just got a kick out of it, especially if it was a monk or really old religious guy and they started throwing ofuda's around and saying strange things. Usually ending them up in a loony bin.  
  
Seeing that he wasn't going to stop she gave in and walked beside him. "Please I know you don't know me and I don't even know your name, but I really need your help. See there's this guy and he's stolen my body to bring my dead sister's soul back, the spell will take a few months, maybe even a year, because rooting through the souls in hell is going to take him a while. But I need to get my body back before then or I'll be thrown into hell to take my sisters place. No one can see me or hear my but you, which means if you don't help me then I'll be thrown into hell. You don't want that weighing on your conscious now do you? And I swear once this is all over you'll never see me again." She was watching his face for any kind of reaction.  
  
He just shook his head. "I am not walking the streets in the middle of the night having a conversation with a...with a ghost! I'm at home, asleep, this is just a dream."  
  
She sighed and shook her head, once she would've had the same reaction but once you've lived through it you kinda start believing in things you never thought existed until your whole life comes crashing down around you. "Well actually I'm not a ghost, I'm just a bodiless soul, my body is still alive, don't ask me how, that's why I need to get to it, he's hidden it some where while he searches for my sisters soul. Then she's going to take the body and I'll be in hell, please help me....what was your name again?"  
  
She heard him mutter Inuyasha and she nodded. "Well Inuyasha, I don't know what I could give you in return, but I swear once I get my body back I'll help you in some way it's just....please I really want to live, that and get my revenge on the asshole, just please, I'm begging you, if you have a heart, help a poor lost soul out." She gave him a puppy dog face topped off with the puppy dog whimper.  
  
He just shook his head and headed off towards his house, this was not happening to him, he was not being stalked by a, what did she call herself? A bodiless soul, who is begging him to help her get her body back so she won't be thrown into hell. Could his life get any stranger? 'Yea it probably could so I better not jinx it.' He muttered to himself. He could hear her voice, see her out of the corner of his eye, but he continued to ignore her, this wasn't happening her repeated in his mind. This was just stress, he just needed some sleep and in the morning there would be no strange ghost girl following him.  
  
Seeing he wasn't even paying attention to her she sighed impatiently. "Listen you pig headed ass I need help and you're the only one that can help me, if you don't do this I'll...I'll drag you into hell with me! Yea that's what I'll do." She sweat dropped not knowing if that was possible or not, he continued to ignore her though which she took as a bad sign.  
  
'Damnit, shit, bitch what am I going to do? Maybe if I let him sleep and talk to him tomorrow he'll realize that I'm not some figment of his imagination? Yea that may work.' She stopped and let him continue into a house, well more like a mansion, and watched him go, and probably all her hopes of ever living with it. She sighed and floated up to the second floor and started peering into the windows looking for him, she saw him go up to the third floor and floated up once more, peering into the windows. She stopped at one, guessing it was his bedroom, and grinned. 'I know where you sleep at night.' She thought to herself, giggling. She waited for him to climb into bed and pass out before she slipped silently through the wall and floated near his bed, she didn't need sleep so she'd just wait for him to wake up.  
  
^_^  
  
He wrapped his blankets tighter around him, clinging to the last ounce of unconsciousness, something at the back of his mind told him that if he woke up right now the dream he had last night would be real. He opened one eye slowly and came face to face with a two blue eyes staring at him. "Mornin sunshine." The strange person said, he recognized the voice and groaned loudly, so either it wasn't a dream, he was still sleeping, or he had found a new imaginary friend.  
  
He rolled over so he was facing the wall and pulled the blankets up over his head to block out everything. "This is not happening this is not happening." He muttered to himself. How in all hells was he going to prove that he was not some psychopath hanyou out to kill all the humans if he was being stalked by a ghost. His life definitely sucked right now.  
  
"Awe come on don't be like that, and here I thought you were starting to warm up to me." Kagome said cheerily, if he was going to act like a grump then she was going to act the complete opposite, if he wouldn't be nice about it and help her then she was going to annoy him into helping her.  
  
Inuyasha just groaned again and pulled the blanket away from his head. "What do you want from me? Did I offend you before you died or something? Is that why you're haunting me right now? Because that whole story of someone stealing your body sounds like a load of bullshit to me." He said angrily, she could tell he was covering his fear and impatience by anger.  
  
She sighed, wanting to hit her head on the wall but she knew she would just go through it. It was going to take a lot to get him to help her, and she doubted that if she even did they'd get her body back in time because of his stubbornness. Once again she cursed the gods for putting her in the hands of this jackass.  
  
She sighed and just floated away from him keeping her eyes on him though so he wouldn't bolt, no matter how much she hated he WAS her only chance at life again, the pits of hell didn't seem like a good vacationing place.  
  
Inuyasha was glaring at her as thought he could catch her on fire with just a look, he really didn't need this right now. He was in his senior year of high school, suspended, most likely grounded, everyone at school hated him except a select few, he was on probation, and now he was being stalked by someone...no make that someTHING.  
  
Kagome just glared straight back at him. "What the hell are you glaring at me for, I'm not the jackass what won't help a poor soul, and I mean that literally! I mean without your help I will most likely be thrown into hell, sorry but not, doesn't sound very appealing to me."  
"Psh whatever I don't care, now leave me alone I gotta get ready." He spat out at her, he was really wondering if anyone was even missing her, she seemed pretty damn annoying to him.  
  
Kagome grinned at him, and he was amazed at how fast she could go from being angry and depressed to being cheerful. "Really are we going anywhere? Where are we going? What are we going to do?" She said hyperly, almost like a little kid going to an amusement park. He just shook his head, giving her a death glare.  
  
"I'M going to work with my dad. YOU are going to disappear and leave me the hell alone." He growled back at her.  
  
She looked at him and pouted slightly. "Come on I promise I will be good, and I swear once you are around me long enough you'll warm up to me, then maybe you'll help me." She smiled again, from ear to ear and he just didn't understand how she could be so cheery when her body was gone.  
  
"Fine whatever, just don't talk to me, don't touch me, and I'll think about helping you." He grabbed some clothes, not noticing that his mom must have mixed up their clothes again to lost in thought, and stalked off towards the bathroom.  
  
Kagome trailed behind, this was going to be interesting. She poked her head through the door, but left the rest of her body out just in case she had to make a break for it. She looked at the towel and smirked sadistically, focusing on it and making it float over to her, she opened the door a crack with her mind to so she could get it and the other two towels in the room out. Then she closed the door quietly and sat back to watch the show.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled to himself while he was in the shower, and since the water was beating down on his head he didn't hear the door or Kagome's giggles. He quickly washed his hair, ran soap over his body, then turned off the water, reaching up for his towel. Only to hit air. Wait a minute why wasn't his towel there, he had just thrown it over the top a few minutes ago. Then it hit him, letting out an impressive string of curses he poked his head out the shower curtain and saw her head through the doorway and nearly screamed. That wasn't something you came face to face with every day, a girl hanging through the doorway.  
  
"Hello again Sunshine, you took an awful long time in that shower there, what were you doing." She grinned at him perversely, and he didn't even have to guess what was going through that mind of her.  
  
"Oy wench give me back my towels." He growled at her, if only she was in a body then he could just kill her. Maybe he would help her, only to get the satisfaction of strangling her when she was a solid mass again.  
  
"What towels?" She asked innocently, genuine puzzlement on her face.  
  
He growled again, "Fine I don't need my towel." He grabbed his clothes, and started putting them on, just to realize they smelled strangely feminine. "Bitch what the hell did you do with my clothes." He said while poking his head back out around the shower curtain.  
  
She just grinned at him. "Actually that was your own doing, you grabbed those clothes, I just took the towels.. oops did I let that slip?" She cackled. "Now unless you want me to see you naked, and that is really not something I wanna see, you're going to have to wear your mothers pretty little blue sundress." She continued to cackle, either decision she would haunt him with for the rest of his life, or the rest of her existence, which was actually a lot smaller than his life unless she got her body back that is.  
  
He grumbled some more and went back behind the curtain, slipping the dress the rest of the way over his head. He could run to his room, slam the door, and pray this was all just some bad sushi he ate yesterday. He carefully climbed out of the shower, not wanting to rip the dress and face his mothers wrath, and made his way over to the door, when he heard a crash from outside the door. His face paled, someone was going to hear that and unless he moved fast he wasn't going to make it down the hallway and to his room without being seen. Throwing open the door he ran out, rushing to the other end of the hall. He was halfway there, when out of no where his father stepped into the path to see what the noise was. Inuyasha ran straight into him and fell down with an 'oomph' and a terrified look on his face.  
  
Inutaisho looked down at his youngest son and blanched , why was Inuyasha wearing his mates dress? He continued staring at his son, who was quickly becoming red.  
  
"Dad it isn't what it looks like I swear!" Inuyasha stuttered out.  
  
Inutaisho blinked again. "I'm just going to go have breakfast now." He continued past Inuyasha a dazed look on his face, you probably would be to if you saw your son walking around in your wife's dress, which I might add only ended at mid thigh for the male.  
  
Inuyasha stood up still red all over and quickly made his way into his room and slamming the door behind him. Ooh yes that bitch was definitely going to pay for this. He looked to the other side of the room to see Kagome, looking for all the world like a hyena that just heard a knock knock joke.  
  
"You're dead bitch!" He made a lunge for her, forgetting that she was just a soul, and went slamming head first into the wall, chills running down his spine. He heard her cackling behind him and growled loudly, his face going red from anger, and clenching his fists till his claws dug into his skin.  
  
Kagome floated to the other side of the room still cracking up. "Oh god the look on your dad's face was priceless. He's going to think his son's a cross dresser now oh god." She continued cracking up, ignoring the angry hanyou across from her, he didn't exactly intimidate her. For one he couldn't really hurt her, and for two he didn't look very intimidating in that sky blue dress. She was going to have fun with this, tons of fun.  
  
A/N: read and reviews pllllleeaasseee 


End file.
